Good TimesI Mean Gay Times
by sandyspark
Summary: One Shot. Ever wondered why Dumbledore has always trusted Snape? It may be more Than it appears... Rated T, ADSS


---:---:---:------:---:---:---

Hey everyone, this is Sandyspark, and this is my first story, so be nice! It's a really stupid idea, and that's why it's a one-shot. Please no flames. Everyone is OoC, and this will NEVER EVER happen in the real world of Harry Potter, (unless the great Mrs. J.K. Rowling would prefer it that way and can pull it off, but the odds are very slim.) R&R!

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to the wonderful authoress Ms. Rowling, and no matter how many stars I wish on, I am not her. All I own is the basic plot and the order that the words are put on the paper, both of which I'm sure have probably been used sometime or another, so in reality, I own nothing. Don't go suing me.

YA HEARD!

Right then, on with the story.

P.S. – I have nothing against homosexuals. Like most other sensible New Yorkers, I completely support any individual's sexual preference.

P.P.S – Shout out to Teresa. "Smallville Rox!"

---:---:---:------:---:---:---

**Gay Times…I mean, Good Times**

It was nearly dawn when they had finished.

Both of them lay breathing hard, beneath silken sheets with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on a sea of red, yellow, blue and green. Their heads were the only parts of their anatomy that could be seen, poking out from the top of the sheets, staring at the canopy though the wispy candlelight provided by four floating candles at each corner of the four-poster bed.

On the right stood an old bedside table made of chestnut wood. It teetered precariously on one leg (for that was all it had), but miraculously never fell over. Lay on it was a perfect white lace doily, and on top of that was a bottle of Madam Rosmertas' finest oak-matured mead and two half-filled goblets, along with a pair of delicate Half-moon spectacles.

Immediately next to the table was an old, frail man, with white hair that usually flowed down his back but was now scattered like a halo around his head. Eyes of the brightest blue that twinkled all the time, were still twinkling, but now with something else. Pleasure.

His lover lay next to him, with equal amazement in the cold pools of black that served as his sense of sight. His greasy shoulder length hair was of the deepest black, and was now matted to his head due to the large amounts of sweat, among other bodily fluids, that he had secreted in the past hours. A scowl was pressed across his handsome features, distorting his face into the hardened mask that it usually was around his students, especially Potter.

"Sevey darling, remember the first day we met?" piped up the first one.

"Of course dearest, it's still there in my mind, clear as crystal," said Severus Snape, the vacant scowl now replaced with an open smile.

"You came to me, merely weeks after the fall of Voldemort, begging for a job at Hogwarts," began Dumbledore, "I blatantly refused you, knowing that you were up to the same thing that Tom Riddle was up to when he had asked Headmaster Dippit for the position years before.

"You begged and pleaded with me for the job, but I just wouldn't give in, until you said that you would do anything for it. You continued by convincing me that you were no longer in league with the dark lord, and finished by kissing my toes, the most severe act of respect that I have seen from anyone in all my years."

Severus smirked at the memory.

"I then decided that I would take you up on the offer of doing anything for me. After your first weeks of employment, I continuously spent time with you, until we were dating. This way, I could keep you under my watchful eye, while gaining your trust enough for you to let me put you under a secrecy charm concerning everything that you found out at Hogwarts.

"After that, I wanted to break it off with you because I was sure you wouldn't be able to spill our secrets to Voldemort, but I couldn't. I loved you too much Severus, I was lost in having a good time. When the students returned in the fall, I lied to them to explain why I " he finished.

"But Albus, what does that have to do with anything?" exclaimed Severus, Dumbledore not noting the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't you see Severus?" asked Dumbledore, turning to face his audience as he spoke, "You are the only one that I could ever change myself for. I had never lied to anyone in my adulthood, and I did it all for you. No matter what my original intentions were, I did it all to gain you trust, and now we lie here, as happy as two jackrabbits humping out on an old deserted country lane."

Severus snorted at the metaphor, but turned it into a sort of half cough – half sneeze, resulting in him actually sneezing right into Albus' face.

Dumbledore mopped his face with the silk kerchief that he always kept under his pillow.

"Its because of this that I am prepared to take the next step," continued Dumbledore, completely ignoring what just happened. He reached under Severus' pillow and pulled out a second item, a simple men's gold wedding band, with a black opal set into the top, "Severus, I wish for you to marry me."

Snape was stunned to silence.

"The things I do for the Dark Lord," he thought, as he nodded his head and extended his left hand.

.:.:.:.:.:.**THE END**.:.:.:.:.:.

_Crappy, I know, but it was the easiest one to do out of all my other ideas. I have a really good H/Hr story coming up, and it'll be nice and long, so check out my profile if you want to know what that one will be about. Just R&R ok? Maybe it'll inspire me to write something better… You all know what that little purple button does, so click it!_


End file.
